Recuerdos al atardecer
by burbuja
Summary: Ginny Potter recuerda el comienzo de su romance con su marido. Spoilers solo hasta La orden del Fenix


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a la mente de JK Rowling, y esta historia no pretender en ningún momento usurpar sus derechos de autor.

**Nota de la autora: **Este primer capítulo, es una versión revisada de los primeros cuatro capítulos que ya había publicado hace años en esta misma pagina, y que fueron escritos antes incluso de que "El príncipe mestizo" fuese publicado. Son por lo tanto ahora un AU, aunque tienen ligeros spoilers de los cinco primeros libros de la saga.

**Recuerdos al atardecer**

**Capítulo 1**

Aun recuerdo con claridad la primera vez que me dijo "Te quiero". Era su último día de clase en Hogwarts, hacía una semana y media que había derrotado a aquel al que casi todo el mundo se refería como "el que no debe ser nombrado"; aquel al que muy pocos se atrevían a llamar Voldemort; aquel que para mí, que lo había conocido cuando era sólo un adolescente con ideas equivocadas y furioso con el mundo, era simplemente Tom. Con la muerte de Tom se había cumplido la profecía que unía los destinos de las dos personas que más habían influenciado en mi vida, aunque lo habían hecho de formas muy distintas…

Desde la gran batalla final Harry, que aunque hubiese resultado victorioso, sufría innumerables heridas, había estado en la enfermería recuperándose bajo los atentos cuidados de Madam Pomfrey. Al principio nadie tenía permiso para visitarlo, pero trascurridos unos pocos días se nos permitió al profesor Lupin, a Hermione y a los miembros de mi familia verle. Ahora que lo pienso no debería nombrar a Hermione separada del resto de la familia, pues ya por aquel entonces, mi hermano Ron se había declarado y pensaban casarse en cuanto acabasen sus estudios y Harry estuviese recuperado.

A pesar de tener permiso para ello, yo no fui a verle, no podía hacerlo. Mis compañeras de habitación no podían entender como teniendo el inmenso privilegio de ser una de la pocas personas que podía ver al salvador del mundo mágico al poco de que hubiese terminado con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no lo hacía. Lo que ellas no entendían era que para mi ver a "el niño que vivió para destruir al que no debe ser nombrado" no significaba nada; yo al que quería, al que necesitaba ver para asegurarme que estaba bien, era simplemente a Harry, a mi amigo, al único chico al que había amado. Sí, había salido con otros chicos, Michael durante mi cuarto año, Dean en quinto y Justin hasta hacía sólo unos pocos meses; pero ninguno de ellos había podido, por mucho que me gustase, y Justin me había gustado mucho, desbancar a Harry del puesto que siempre había ocupado en mi corazón y siempre ocuparía.

Pero mis compañeras no entendían todo esto, y no paraban de preguntarme cosas sobre él, les interesaba todo, desde como se encontraba o como había derrotado a Tom hasta cual era su color favorito o si tenía novia. Realmente esto último era lo que más les importaba, pues no había una sola chica en mi clase que no soñase en ser capturada por alguno de los pocos mortifagos que aún quedaban sueltos, para que así Harry tuviese que ir a rescatarla y se enamorase perdidamente de ella.

Cuando oía a mis amigas comentar sus planes para conquistar a Harry, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza y furia contra ellas, y sobretodo contra mi misma. Pues al oírlas todo lo que decían me parecía tan ridículo, y conociendo a Harry sabía que cualquier chica tan estúpida para arriesgar su vida y la de otros por conquistarle jamás podría acercase a su corazón.

Sin embargo, yo misma había soñado todas esas cosas en incontables ocasiones; siendo una niña pequeña soñaba con el día en que fuese a Hogwarts donde conocería a Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", que para entonces ya sería el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron, ya que ambos irían a la misma casa, a la mejor casa, a Gryffindor. Entonces Ron nos presentaría y Harry nada más mirarme se enamoraría locamente de mí, y nadie nunca más nos separaría. Y años después, cuando ya los dos hubiésemos pasado nuestros EXTASIS, él me pediría que nos casásemos, yo entre lagrimas aceptaría y ambos seríamos felices hasta el fin de los días en una casa repleta de niños.

Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas, y aunque Ron sí se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Harry, e incluso jugaba a quidditch con Fred y George en el equipo de Gryffindor, Harry no se enamoro de mí nada más verme; de hecho la primera vez que nos vimos yo hice un ridículo espantoso saliendo corriendo en cuanto le vi sentado en la mesa de la cocina de la madriguera. Así que en vez de enamorase, su primera impresión de mí fue desastrosa.

Y si aquella primera impresión no hubiese sido bastante para que Harry pensase que yo era una niña tonta e ingenua, se lo puse todo mucho más fácil dejándome poseer por Tom en mi primer año, durante el que hice cosas horribles de las que sé que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

Yo a quien tan insensatas le parecían sus compañeras por querer conquistar a Harry cayendo en las manos de algún peligroso mortífago, me había dejado manipular por el peor de todos, por su líder, por Tom; y en mi estupidez casi había conseguido que no sólo Harry y yo muriésemos sino también muchos de mis compañeros y amigos: Colin, Penélope, Hermione…

Mis padres, mis hermanos e incluso Dumblendore me han dicho muchas veces que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó entonces, que había demostrado ser una bruja muy poderosa al ser capaz de resistir a Voldemort durante tanto tiempo, cosa que muy poca gente había conseguido. Pero aún así yo sólo veía, y aún muchas veces todavía hoy sólo veo, a una niña mimada que había dejado que mucha gente sufriese sólo por poder confiar a su "mejor amigo" lo mucho que amaba a Harry Potter. Y entonces fue cuando decidí que no iba a permitir que eso volviese a pasar y en mi segundo año me propuse olvidar a Harry, pues jamás lo que yo sintiese o no sintiese por él iba a ponerlo de nuevo en peligro.

Y auque me costo muchas lagrimas y muchas noches en vela, lo conseguí; o al menos conseguí guardar mi amor por Harry tras una puerta bien cerrada en el fondo de mi corazón. Y fue entonces cuando yo menos lo esperaba, cuando ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza de ser alguna vez para él algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, cuando sucedió. Poco a poco y sin que seguramente ninguno de los dos nos diésemos cuenta, al menos yo sé que no lo hice, nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Él empezó a ser la persona con la que hablaba de todo, desde la última clase con Snape y la tortura que había supuesto, hasta los problemas que tenía con mi novio. Incluso fue a él a quien fui llorando después de enterarme de que Dean me iba a dejar porque Lavander y él empezaban a salir juntos. Y también fue él quien después de enterarse casi mata a Dean, pues no sé que hubiese pasado si Hermione y yo no lo hubiésemos detenido.

Nuestra amistad no surgió de la nada, sino que fue un lento proceso que había comenzado hacía ya mucho tiempo y que sólo cogió velocidad una vez Ron y Hermione empezaron a salir juntos en su sexto año. Como siempre mi hermano y mi mejor amiga estaban discutiendo en mitad de la sala común, y como era algo tan habitual nadie les hacía caso, ni siquiera Harry y yo que estábamos junto a ellos.

Muchas veces me he preguntado como Harry había sido capaz de soportar durante tantos años sus continuas peleas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que había llegado a un punto, en él que ni si quiera les oía. Y mientas la pelea continuaba Ron hizo algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera él, calló a Hermione con un beso; un beso que dejó a la sala común sumida en silencio. Pero después del sock inicial todos los Gryfindors que allí nos encontrábamos, incluidos Harry y yo, empezamos a aplaudir y a silbar. Y cuando al fin se separaron nosotros dos, fuimos los primeros en felicitarlos por su nueva y recién estrenada relación.

A partir de entonces el trío maravilla de Gryfindor empezó a disgregarse. Pues por mucho que Ron y Hermione intentasen que Harry no sintiese que tres son multitud y aunque Harry estuviese encantado con que sus dos mejores amigos fuesen pareja, lo cierto es que los nuevos tortolitos necesitaban pasar tiempo solos. Y así fue como poco a poco fui yo, y no Ron o Hermione, quien empezó a acompañar a Harry en sus escapadas nocturnas por el castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad y con la siempre útil ayuda del mapa del merodeador.

Y aunque el trío maravilla se había desecho, de sus cenizas surgió un cuarteto, e incluso en muchas ocasiones un sexteto, pues después de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, Luna y Neville se convirtieron en una parte esencial de nuestro pequeño grupo.

Pero aunque fuese mi mejor amigo, yo no podía verle. No tras haber estado a punto de perderle después de que nos dijésemos cosas tan horribles.

Cuando Dumblendore anuncio que Voldemort y sus mortifagos se acercaban a Hogwarts para atacarlo, Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores para ocupar el lugar que le había sido asignado incluso antes de que naciese.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y yo le seguimos pero yo tenía en la cabeza intenciones distintas a las de mis amigos. Mientras ellos se levantaban, para unirse a la lucha para detener a los mortífagos, mo objetivo era otro: debía evitar que Harry se enfrentase a Tom. Por mucho que se hubiese preparado Harry para ese momento, Tom era el mago más poderoso de mundo, un mago que empleaba las artes oscuras, un mago al que ni siquiera Dumblendore podía detener; como iba a ser capaz Harry de matarlo.

En el fondo sabía que intentar detener a Harry era una tontería, llevaba ya mucho tiempo diciendo que estaba deseando que llegase el enfrentamiento final. No quería ser asesinado, ni convertirse en un asesino, ni aún cuando, Voldemort fuese la victima, pero si tenía que elegir… Iba a agradecerles a sus padres el sacrificio que habían hecho por él viviendo una vida larga y feliz. Según decía cuanto antes se enfrentase a Voldermort, antes tendría oportunidad de acabar con él, más vidas serían salvadas y él podría seguir adelante con la suya.

Cuando Harry me contó la profecía hecha por Trelawney durante su entrevista para el puesto de profesora de adivinación, yo supe que tenía sentido, pues si había alguien capaz de detener a Tom ese era Harry, quien ya había escapado de él tantas veces. Él no estaba entonces muy convencido de que fuese a salir con vida de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, y fui yo quien le convencí de que podía hacerlo, de que podía cumplir el destino para el que había nacido.

Por eso mismo, cuando intenté detenerlo, diciendo que enfrentarse a Voldemort era una locura mis propias palabras sonaron vacías. Yo sabías que tenía que hacerlo, él sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero eso no me impedía implorar porque las cosas fuesen diferentes.

Comenzamos a discutir en medio del gran comedor, como nunca lo habíamos hecho, como Hermione y Ron nunca lo habían hecho. Pero lo peor de todo fue que cuando yo estaba a punto de ceder destrozada, porque sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer evitar los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de suceder, Harry se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Dumblendore: "No permita a Ginny pelear, esta pequeña histérica no está preparada para enfrentarse al mundo real".

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero las palabras de Harry sorprendentemente me calmaron, o al menos eso fue lo que debieron pensar todos aquellos que no me conocían demasiado, pues no creo que engañase a Luna y Neville, a Ron y Hermione, y muchísimo menos a Harry.

Me acerqué a él, con los ojos encendidos por la furia que ese momento sentía estaba recorriendo todo mi ser, me detuve frente a él y le abofeteé. Años después Harry me confesó, que ninguna maldición ni golpe que jamás hubiese recibido le había dolido tanto como aquella bofetada, que no sólo le hizo daño físico, sino que le desgarró el alma.

Después de pegarle, le mire durante un segundo a los ojos, me di la vuelta y me dirigí caminando con toda la serenidad que no sentía hacía la mesa de Gryffindor para ejercer mis deberes de prefecta, dirigiendo a los pequeños a la seguridad de la sala común.

Una vez los Gryffindors más jóvenes estuvieron escondidos tras el retrato de la dama gorda y hube encargado a los prefectos de quinto año cuidasen de ellos, abandoné la sala común junto con Colin Creevey, el otro prefecto de mi curso. Aunque Harry no me creyese capaz de hacerlo, pues estaba claro que yo tenía mucha más fe en él que él en mí; sabía que mi lugar estaba en el patio junto a mis profesores y amigos, defendiendo el hogar al que quería casi tanto como al mío propio.

En cuanto llegamos abajo fui detenida por la profesora McGonagal que dijo estar esperándome a mí expresamente. Dumblendore le había ordenado que me impidiese llegar al campo de batalla; yo le dije que nadie me iba a impedir luchar por salvar lo que más quería. Me miró, y creó que resignada tuvo que aceptar que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para detenerme, así que simplemente me pidió: "Manténgase alejada del señor Potter". Mi enfado con Harry se multiplicó en ese momento, quería ir a gritarle que él no era nadie para ordenar en mi vida. Pero no pude hacerlo, pues pronto me encontré delante de un mortífago y debía defenderme.

Cuando acabó la batalla miré a mí alrededor, y a pesar de la desolación que me rodeaba, no pude evitar sonreír, pues pese a todo, Hogwarts había resistido. Salí corriendo en busca de mis amigos, en seguida encontré a Luna y a Neville que abrazados se confesaban, lo que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no era un secreto para nadie salvo para ellos dos, que se querían. En cuanto me vieron se separaron y se abalanzaron sobe mí, y juntos fuimos a buscar al resto de los componentes de nuestro pequeño grupo.

Durante un buen rato caminamos esquivando los cuerpos que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, la mayoría eran mortífagos, pero también descubrimos algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del Ejército de Dumblendore, algunos profesores, algunos compañeros, algunos amigos; sabíamos que a todos ellos los lloraríamos llegado el momento, pero ahora necesitábamos encontrar a Ron, a Hermione y a Harry.

Y cuando al fin aparecieron ante nuestros ojos, la escena que presenciamos se alejaba mucho de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podía desear. La melena enmarañada de Hermione se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Harry que era llevado mediante un hechizo "levicorpus" hacia la enfermería. Ron a su lado, trataba de calmarla, diciéndole que lo que Harry necesitaba era ser atendido inmediatamente por la señora Pomfrey.

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar, y se acercó corriendo a preguntar que había sucedido. Fue Ron, quien ahora tenía a una llorosa Hermione entre sus brazos, él que le respondió: "Harry consiguió derrotar a Voldemort, esperemos que viva para celebrarlo". Neville, que mientras esta conversación tenía lugar se había colocado junto a ellos, miró preocupado al cuerpo de Harry que se alejaba atravesando los jardines de Hogwarts: "si alguien puede superarlo ese es Harry". Aquella pincelada de optimismo, pareció levantar el ánimo de todos mis amigos, pues incluso Hermione, separó su cara del pecho de mi hermano donde llevaba ya un buen rato tratando de ahogar un río interminable de lágrimas.

Para mí las cosas eran distintas, no podía perder a Harry; quizás nunca fuese nada más que mi mejor amigo, quizás hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas quisiera matarle yo con mis propias manos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él era lo más importante de mi vida, la persona que necesitaba para ser capaz de levantarme por las mañanas. No podía seguir allí quieta, no cuando hacía más de un minuto que notaba cuatro pares de ojos posados sobre mí cuestionándose que me estaría pasando por la cabeza; había demasiadas preguntas en el aire, y yo no me sentía capaz de responderlas.

Sólo había una cosa que estaba clara, Hermione tenía a Ron, Luna tenía a Neville; pero si algo le pasaba a Harry yo me quedaría sola. Quizá fuese egoísta, pero daría cualquier cosa, por ser yo la que estuviese en ese momento en la enfermería luchando por su vida; mejor morir que enfrentarme al futuro sin él. Con esos pensamientos volando como un huracán por mi mente, le di la espalda a mis amigos y comencé a caminar; pude oír a Ron llamándome; ni me inmute. Le quería, al fin y al cabo él era mi hermano preferido, pero si no podía estar con Harry, prefería estar sola.

6


End file.
